


【星战】玻璃的秘密（DQ）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Master and Apprentice [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 杜师傅房间的浴室藏着一个只与徒弟分享的秘密。
Relationships: Dooku/Qui-Gon Jinn
Series: Master and Apprentice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084355
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	【星战】玻璃的秘密（DQ）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurtssingh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtssingh/gifts).



> 备注：好小子！

正文 

圣殿里自然会设置一座公共浴室。当然，杜库从未踏足——连带着他的徒弟一起。 

奎刚隐隐约约能从他的师傅那里学到些什么。永远整齐的衣衫，一丝不苟的作派，都给年轻的绝地加以潜移默化的改变。

年轻学徒学会了很多。

渐渐地，习惯了从头利落到脚的这个高瘦身影也要与师傅一同成为圣殿里一道风景线了。奎刚自不需要师傅多加操心，但他还会隐隐期待着些什么。某天早晨肩头偶然遗漏的一缕衣褶，紧接着落在他肩上的手指，它扯动——不止布料之外的其他东西。 

同样归于他期望之内的，还有那间浴室。

每当跨过师傅房间的门槛，略带些忐忑地步入那间大到不可思议的浴房时，奎刚都知道他盼望着来临的，不光是花洒下酣畅淋漓的一场热水澡。

在这种时候忽然格外乖巧的绝地学徒从不启齿。

他只是踏上粗糙的暗色石板，柔顺地将衣服放在一边木凳上，再任凭多到不可思议的温水一股脑浇在他的头上。 

水流冲刷他的身体，却不能如顺流而下的泡沫般抹掉内心冒头的焦躁。

按在沐浴露泵头的手指总会不自知多压下去几分。贪婪地呼吸，奎刚要让本不属于他的雪松气息灌满他的鼻腔，再涂满他周身，在被冲掉以后还能萦绕得若有似无。 

他师傅的气息。

也许这就是学徒间少有人知晓他其实最喜欢蜂蜜味道的原因。如果有人刻意留意，能有机会注意到杜库师徒气味上的雷同。

可谁又有暇深究呢？奎刚自己或许能算上那么一个。

但热水停止之后，就是再度穿上衣服，装作无事发生地走出门去——如果能忽略雾气之中，绝地学徒情不自禁对着自己身体比划的那些小动作的话。 

他难自禁的那些动作，其实也并无更多意义。奎刚只是在那一瞬突然间想到了他的师傅而已。

门在身后合上，学徒失落的呼气与一下扑出浴室门外的水蒸气混在一起。 

不过，这次不尽相同。

“我希望你去床旁的抽屉里帮我取一个小罐子，学徒，”杜库威严的声音落在奎刚的肩头，“与此同时，我会去浴室里洗澡。相信在我出来时，想要的东西你就已经成功拿到了。” 

“是，师傅。”奎刚颔首，静静地目送杜库大步走进浴室。直到门响足足被抛在了好几分钟前，奎刚才要想到去师傅的抽屉里翻找。 

他要的东西就躺在手心，一罐像是润肤霜一样的东西。奎刚就这样举着，站在原地，过了仿佛有一个世纪那么久，才发现师傅这回呆在里面的时间确实长了些。

转过身的时候，奎刚心底的那一点担心顿时雷击般烟消云散。

现在，眼前，确乎是他看到的景象。

杜库宽阔的背肌，在水雾中若隐若现，还挂上了一点热水冲刷的红晕。收紧的肌肉随着双手揉搓头发的动作舒展开来，隔着一扇门的雪松气味忽然一股脑不受控制地涌入，直让奎刚摇摇欲坠，往后急退几步——

实际上他还在原地。除却他的脸颊一路烫得惊人，心脏跳得令他不住手扶以外。

手心冰凉的罐子提醒奎刚他并不在梦中。

这是他做梦也会想要目睹的景象。

奎刚吸了吸鼻子，把罐子贴近他烧红的脸侧。微凉的触感让他几乎逼近了极限的头脑稍稍冷静下来，迎来一个他无法回避的问题。

这扇玻璃是半透明的。那么，他以前的那些小动作……奎刚刚刚镇静一点的神经又一下绷紧起来。

他……

他该如何为这些落入眼帘的小举动辩解？他的师傅，会不会因此而误会他不是一个好学徒？

奎刚又怎么能开口解释，那些都不是因为别的，只全由他那崇尚优雅的师傅而起。

紧张不安地绞着手指，奎刚撇过眼不敢瞧仍旧背对他的师傅。可那结实的臂膀，依然悄悄溜入他的眼帘，让年轻绝地身上曾被碰触的地方全都烧了起来。

卧在杜库坚实的怀抱里被送向医务室时，奎刚甚至暗自盼望再受一次伤。 

平日里掩藏在袖子之下的胳臂，这回是松松地圈住奎刚的腰身，躲在尚未落地的飞行艇里，他们师徒之间的距离被无限拉近。一根蜂蜜棒棒糖才含进了嘴，杜库的唇舌便找上了奎刚的，唇齿交缠间弥漫的尽是蜂蜜清香。 

奎刚的脸又责怪似的红了。他责备他自己无法移开的眼睛，牢牢锢在原地的双脚。 

伸手抚平险些跳出来的心，奎刚又不小心扯乱了仓皇中本就不太平整的领口。他的杜库师傅转过来了——还好只有九十度——侧脸上几绺润湿而耷拉的头发正好挡住了杜库通常锐利的眼神。

不知道自己为何要长舒一口气，奎刚的视线还是禁不住在师傅精瘦但有力的腰身上流连。他不敢再往下看下去了，许是腾地窜上来的害羞所致。

他是感受过那力量的。

说不上是犯错的时候，但年轻学徒的确有那么一点小小的过失。

于是奎刚捂住眼睛，避免与穿衣镜里头戴兔耳的他自己脸对脸，试图说服自己这样就不会脸红。

臀肉上清脆的响声还是出卖了他。在杜库掌上的薄茧接触到他光裸的皮肤的一刹那，奎刚打心底里就知道，他的脸红到了透顶。 

那并没有多大力气，也无须费哪怕一点劲道。奎刚忍不住地轻声求饶了，同时发出一些细碎的呻吟。接着奎刚便如愿以偿，换来他想要的，更多的呻吟，在他师傅的身下。

如愿到即使他的师傅已经站在他身前的前一秒，奎刚还深陷恍惚难以摆脱。 

“看来你已经找到想要的东西了，我的徒弟。”

打破寂静的还是杜库冷静的嗓音。奎刚不知想到什么，却在好似臆想出来的一丝挑逗中乱了阵脚。 

罐子在半空翻滚了两圈，又稳稳飞进杜库掌中。

“你心神不宁。有什么不寻常的吗，我亲爱的徒弟？”

奎刚咽了咽口水。

“师傅，我看到……”

“嘘。”差一厘碰在他唇上的手指虚晃一圈，又转回了落到奎刚手中的罐子旁边。 

“不先打开看看吗？”杜库眨眨眼睛。

迟疑地，奎刚还是选择先遵从师傅的教诲掀开盖子。不待大脑反应过来，答案就脱口而出：“蜂蜜味的……润肤霜？”

杜库的笑容证明了回答的正确性。

“可是师傅，您怎么知道——”

生生截住的话头淹没在了杜库俯身下来的一片阴影里。

“我知道，奎刚。我一直都知道。”

铺天盖地的熟悉气息里，奎刚不知第几次红了脸。

杜库的胡茬蹭在脸上。奎刚理应感受到一丝痒意，连带着嘴唇覆上来的触感一起。这是奎刚想要的，他的心意，甚至无需开口诉说。

他的师傅全都知道。

年轻学徒突然大胆起来。上前轻啄一下，仅余的一点忐忑也化解在了杜库嘴角的笑意当中。

“你知道，奎刚……”奎刚感到腰间的系带正在松开，“最上好的蜂蜜，它的色泽，甜度，都不是重点。”

“重要的是口感。”

松松垮垮的外衫坠到腰上。

“润泽，口感要滑润。就像……”

奎刚笃定他绯红得快要感觉不到的耳垂正包裹在杜库的舌间。

最后一件袖口收紧的内衫也被从手腕上褪下。

“这般，才能好好品尝。”


End file.
